The reunion
by Angelbabe
Summary: This is my first fic. Jondy comes back. Please R/R. Chapters 4 & 5 now up.
1. Jondy

The reunion

A/N: This is my first fic and I hope that you like it. It's really short so far but there will be more chapters. Please review because it will make my day if I know someone read it. Also I don't own Dark Angel or any of it characters so don't sue me.

  
  


A knock at the door made Logan stop his work and wheel out of the computer room. His first thought was that it was Max at the door. It couldn't be though she never knocked. He unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

A blonde woman stood there, she was around Max's age but she was a little bit taller. She was slim like Max and looked as athletic. 

"Can I help you?" Logan asked her.

"So I've been told," she replied in a confident manner. She didn't appear as confident as she sounded. She was shuffling and looked uncomfortable just standing in the hallway.

"Who by?" he asked wondering who had sent her here so he could at least have an idea on how to help.

"I can't tell you, but I trust the person who sent me here and they seemed to trust you."

"Come in then." He said not wanting to leave her in the hallway longer than necessary. Motioning for her to sit down he asked her what was wrong.

"I've been told that I don't have to tell you this but I will anyway. I escaped from Manticore in 2009 and they still want me back." So this young woman was one of Max's siblings, but which one?"My friend told me that you could help hide me. I've hid myself for all these years but it's not good enough anymore." She seemed ashamed to admit this. Logan understood, Max had the same sense of pride.

"I can help you your friend was right. You have to let me though, if you don't it won't work." He had to make her see that he could be trusted. Maybe Max could help with that later. "First of all why don't you tell me your name? Mine's Logan by the way."

"Jondy," she said, "It's nice to meet you." Jondy? Max's favourite sister? Who would send her to him? It couldn't be Zack yet he was the only one who knew where all the X-5's were. His first thought was to get Max to his place straight away. There was no point though she would be coming around later anyway. 

"How can I help you?" he asked her not for the first time that night.

"I need a new job and a new place to stay and I have no idea how to get one. I also need to stay hidden. The one thing that terrifies me the most is going back there." Logan understood this from the way Max talked about it. 

"Don't worry you won't have to." He assured her.

She nodded believing for the first time that Logan really could help her.

A click from the door signalled the door had just been unlocked. Jondy jumped to her feet and landed in an attack position. "It's all right," Logan told her, "Its only Max." A look of shock took the place of the one of fear. "Max, my sister Max?" she questioned. Logan nodded and Jondy just headed from the living room towards Max.

"Logan, you here?" she asked, "I was wondering…" Whatever Max had been wondering Logan never got to find out. She had seen Jondy and an equal look of shock played on her beautiful face.

"Jondy?" she asked, not believing what she was seeing. Jondy smiled at Max, "Hi little sis."

Max hugged Jondy before looking towards Logan. "How did you do it? How did you find her?"

"I didn't she found me." He replied.

Two hours later after Max and Jondy had caught up with everything that had happened in each other's post-Manticore lives. The issue on what to do with Jondy came back up. "Maybe she could get a job at Jam-Pony with me." Max stated. "Normal will take anyone on if they can read addresses."

"That would be cool, me working with my baby sister." Jondy said in approval of the plan.

"It's also probably our best shot at getting you a job. First thing tomorrow morning go with Max and see about getting a job. For now you can stay with Max if that's OK." Max nodded and Logan continued. "That should keep you well enough hidden for now. I can monitor Manticore's movements pretty well from here so I should know if they get any closer towards finding any of you."

"Thank you." Jondy said, "You didn't have to do this for me."

"I know but that doesn't matter." He replied.

"Time for you to come see your new place." Max said eager to spend some more time with her favourite sister. "You have got to meet Original Cindy and Kendra."

"Who?" she asked

"Your new roommates." Max replied.

Max and Jondy turned to leave. "One more thing." Logan said, "Who sent you?"

"Zack. Who else?"

Max and Logan both appeared confused by Zack's latest move given Zack's obvious dislike of Logan. Neither said anything because it wouldn't do any good, Jondy was probably as confused as they were.

Downstairs Max and Jondy got on her bike and started off towards her apartment. 


	2. Meeting the girls

The reunion 2

A/N: Thanks for reviewing those that did J Made me want to put this up sooner.

Any suggestions would be welcome R/R

As Jondy and Max pulled up to Max's apartment Max noticed how little luggage Jondy was carrying. After parking her baby she decided to ask why.

"I had to leave pretty quick, so I took what I could. I've got enough for a couple of days with me and the rest of what I had is at Zach's place." She explained.

"Cool. We'll go pick it up as soon as I've introduced you to the girls." Max said anxious to see her brother, and to find out why he sent Jondy to Logan.

"Can't go straight away, he's gone for a couple of days clearing my trail." She said looking a little ashamed at the work that Zach was doing for her. "He made sure I've got enough stuff with me and said he'd pick up the rest." Great, sounds as over-protective as usual. That's probably why he sent her to Logan he's almost as over-protective as Zach.

"You coming in?" Max asked Jondy.

"Sure," Jondy said looking forward to meeting Original Cindy and Kendra.

They climbed the stairs and Max pushed open the door. "Cindy, Kendra you here?"

"Cindy's here boo, but Kendra's out with Mr Multiples, again." She shouted from the bedroom.

"Cool 'cos there's someone I want you to meet." Max said and when Cindy stuck her head round the door she added, "My sister Jondy."

Cindy walked over to Jondy and hugged her. "Nice to meet ya."

"Why don't you two get to know each other since you're gonna be roommates. I won't be gone long just going to sort out the rooms." Max said. "Laters"

"So you're moving in cool." Cindy said and before long they were chatting away like they'd known each other for ages.

Before long they had got round to the subject of bills which Cindy was determined to make Jondy pay. "Sure I'll pay I'm going to see Max's boss tomorrow to see if he'll give me a job."

"That's cool, then we'll be working together as well, nice one." Cindy said pleased at this latest titbit of knowledge.

Logan was still wondering why Zach would send one of his precious sisters to him to look after. He was also wondering about how Jondy was getting on with Cindy back at Max's place. He didn't have much time to think about this when the phone rang.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey," Zach's voice came down the other end of the phone, "Has Jondy been to see you?" He was being to the point as usual.

"Yeah. She's gone to stay with Max and she's going to get a job at Jam Pony tomorrow morning."

"Good so she's with Max. I'm sorting out her paper trail. Manticore got pretty close this time. Can you sort out the trail that's on all the computers 'cos I wouldn't know how."

"Sure. I'll get on it straight away." Logan replied, "Anything else you want me to tell them?"

"Yeah that I'm OK and that I'll be back in two days. Tell Jondy that I'll ring when it's OK for her to pick up the rest of her stuff. Gotta go they could trace the call." He said . 

"See ya." Logan said. Neither of his thoughts solved but he liked the fact that even Zach was including him. That was probably his biggest worry as well, Zach had gone before he could ask why he had sent Jondy to him. Oh well he'd get Max to ask anyway. He said he was coming back soon.

Back at Max's place they were having a great time. Kendra had come back from her date and all four girls were now pampering themselves, because it was an important occasion. Cindy had just finishing painting Jondy's toenails, blue to match her eyes. "So are you looking forward tomorrow?" Cindy asked, "If you are you shouldn't be. Normal's a pain and as for Sketchy and Herbal they say nothing of interest either."

"Oh I don't know it could be fun," Jondy replied. Cindy just shook her head.

After the girls had thoroughly pampered themselves Cindy and Kendra went to bed but Max and Jondy stayed up not needing much sleep. "You sure I'm going to get a job?" Jondy asked. 

__"Cause I'm sure now stop worrying and tell me more about what's been happening in your life."

Jondy then talked for hours about her life in San Francisco, where she had been living for all these years. She had a few friends but no one special. She said how one of her so called friends had betrayed her after a drunken argument just over a week ago. Everything had moved quickly after that. Before long military troops were after her and she had nearly been caught. Then Lydecker had shown up and Zach decided it was time to get her out of there.

"He said that I should go to Seattle. He gave me directions to Logan's address telling me that he knew what he was doing. He didn't tell that you were going to be here though, that was one good surprise that he had up his sleeve."

"Cool. I still don't believe he sent you to Logan's as they hate each other. He was right about one thing though, he knows what he's doing, and you're safe now." Max reassured her.

"Why does he hate Logan, he seems pretty cool to me." Jondy said.

"He's it's just that both Logan and Zach are as stubborn as each other and both thinks that the other is going to steal the other, it's complicated."

"We better get some sleep if we are going to go see about this job." Jondy told Max.

"Stop going on about the job but you are right about going to sleep. Night"

Two hours later Max, Jondy and Cindy headed off to Jam Pony.

"Normal. This is Jondy and as of now she works for you K?" Max shouted.

"Whatever. Here hot run and since you are working for me now you can take this one." He said giving both Max and Jondy parcels. "Oh yeah the rules. No germs, don't be late, no socialising and you do as I say. OK?"

"Yeah." Jondy replied not wanting to disagree already.

"Good now go. Bip bip bip."


	3. Sketchy and Herbal

Reunion 3

A/N: Again thanks for reviewing keep it up. I'm already thinking of ideas for another story.

"Girl I am so tired, Normal had me deliver 15 packages and it's only just lunch." Cindy moaned.

"I've delivered 12 and I'm not tired," Jondy said.

"You wouldn't be you're just like Max." Cindy joked, "Speaking of Max, where is my boo?"

"Right here. You didn't think that I'd leave you to poison my big sister's mind with your opinions of me did you?" Max's voice came from behind the lockers.

"Just checking." Cindy replied, "Had a good morning?"

"Apart from the fact that I had to deliver packages to a couple of sick perverts, it hasn't been too bad." Max replied.

"I don't care if they're perverts or not I need their signatures," Normal demanded floating over Max's shoulders. She handed the sheet over and shooed Normal away.

"Hey girls. I heard that there's a new girl." Sketchy said and then he noticed Jondy sat near Max and added, "Mighty fine she is too. Pleasure to meet you. I'm Sketchy and this here is Herbal."

"Peace," was Herbal's reply.

"Nice to meet you," Jondy said and then added with an attitude similar to Max's own, "I've heard lots of things about you and before you ask I do not want to sleep with you and we didn't have a pillow fight last night." Looks of disappointment crossed Sketchy and Herbal's faces at the same time, "Now how about you eat dinner with us 'cos I've got to get to know you better."

Sketchy and Herbal accepted Jondy's offer and sat down. The five of them tucked into their dinner.

"So she is your sister?" Sketchy asked 15 minutes later obviously confused.

"Yes but there is no way I'm getting into all the details. Your tiny mind is full enough." Max replied keen to avoid the subject.

"Maybe so but you could at least try." Sketchy replied failing to notice Max's wish to avoid the subject. Thankfully Normal came to Max and Jondy's rescue. "Hey people I don't pay you to do nothing," he shouted, "Get back to work." Max sighed silently and reluctantly joined the others in getting their bikes and their latest packages which, had to be delivered to some of Seattle's most boring and perverse people.

"Hey boo," Cindy's voice interrupted Max's silent moaning, "this one's for rich boy." Maybe not all the people were boring and perverse. "I'll take it." She told her.

"Cindy these few are all together, how about we see if Normal will let us take these and then go home." Jondy shouted.

"Normal, how about it?" Cindy asked knowing he'd been listening to their conversation. "Only if you bring in the signature sheets tomorrow, otherwise you're all out of a job." He replied knowing he wouldn't win an argument with the three fiery girls stood in front of him.

"You bet. Laters guys." Max said waving in the direction of Sketchy and Herbal.

Together Max, Jondy and Cindy set off for the rich end of town and Logan's apartment. After they'd dropped off all the packages but Logan's the trio set off for Fogle towers.

"So, what kind of relationship do you and Logan have?" Jondy asked curious as Max had avoided the subject so far. She couldn't avoid it with Cindy around though.

"We're just friends, nothing more," she said in an annoyed tone. Looking at Cindy as though daring her to say something. She didn't disappoint. "Boo, you and Logan are way more than that just neither of you will admit it."

The elevator stopped and Max just acted like she didn't hear Cindy. She walked up to the door and knocked. Jondy had a confused look on her face. "Last night, Logan said you didn't knock," she said her excellent memory remembering the random piece of information. "Company policy," Max said waving the package in her face.

"Wait a minute," Logan's voice came from inside the apartment, "Max?" he had a puzzled look on his face.

"Jam Pony delivery service, sign here." She said formally. He did so and then invited the three girls into his apartment, "I was hoping you'd come by."

"Why?" Max asked.

"I had a phone call last night, from Zach." He replied.

"That's it I'm leaving. I don't want to get involved with all this stuff. See ya boo, rich boy, J." Cindy said before leaving the three remaining people said their goodbyes before getting down to business.


	4. Zach

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to get this up

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to get this up. Had a couple of problems with our computer and I've been busy. Hope you enjoy it. 

"Did Zach leave a message for us?" Jondy asked.

"Yeah he said for me to tell you that he's fine and that he'll ring you when you can pick up your stuff." Logan replied

"Any idea when that will be because I'm dying to talk to him?" Max asked. She was still puzzled as to why Zach was including Logan so much.

"No idea when he's coming back but it shouldn't be long. I want you to talk to him to," Logan responded to Max's question. Jondy had a puzzled look on her face. 

"I take it you and Zach don't get along too well." She guessed.

Max's reply came in her usual sarcastic tone, "No they get on great."

Logan began to think about the situation out loud, "He always seemed to hate me. He thinks I'm taking Max away from him. Then all of a sudden he sends another of his precious sisters to me.

"I hopeeverything's OK. I'd hate for him to get in trouble because of me," Jondy said. She seemed to think that if anything bed were to happen to Zach it would be her fault.

"I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me." Zach's voice came from behind the trio.

"Zach!" Jondy exclaimed before giving him a hug. He briefly returned the hug before preparing to get down to business. He quickly filled the others in on his recent activities in San Francisco.

"So Lydecker is off my back now?" Jondy asked anxiously.

"Yeah, his guys in Frisco gave up looking for you. They knew you'd got away, so did he." Zack replied pleased to alleviate his sisters' worrying.

"Does that mean she can move into my place permanently?" Max asked expecting Zach to say yes.

"I don't know about that. You're a danger to us all. You've come close to being discovered too many times, it wouldn't be wise." Max and Jondy both hit the roof. It was Jondy who managed to scream at Zach first.

"So what. You stopped me from seeing her all these years, then you send me to her. Now you expect me to leave her and start another new life? I wont and don't think you can make me." She was obviously upset at Zach's actions.

"I knew you'd say that," Zach said. The way he was acting told the girls he wasn't lying either.

"Then why bother saying no?" Max asked still angry with Zach.

"Just on the off chance you'd go along with it." He replied.

"More importantly why send me to Logan, to Max if you didn't want me to stay?" Jondy asked. Max added, "Why did you get Logan involved anyway, you never had before?"

He decided to answer Jondy first as answering Max would take more effort. "Because I was sick of you nagging at me to tell you were Zach was. Plus I knew she wanted to see you," Zack replied without emotion, "So I figured you might as well come here." He stopped, hoping Max would forget about Logan. 

"And Logan?" she pushed. Not likely.

Zach sighed and decided to explain the real reason for Jondy being here. "Because I realised that although he's the one who puts you at risk the most, he's also the one who keeps you the safest. I also knew that he'd do the same forJondy. Plus he usually knows what's going on with Manticore, so he can keep you up-to-date when I'm not around." When he finished Max, Logan and Jondy looked at Zach in shock. They all knew how much it had taken for Zach to admit that he trusted Logan that much. Even though he had done it in a whisper they had all heard every word. Zach was also shocked. Saying it out loud made it seem more real, he still couldn't believe that he felt like that about Max's self appointed guardian. Silence followed. 

Logan broke the silence by asking a simple question, "Anyone feel like pizza?"

Three immediate responses of yep came back at him, effectively breaking the awkward silence.


	5. The Aftermath

Food was the one thing that could distract the Manticore siblings no matter what else was happening, and as Max, Jondy, Zach a

Food was the one thing that could distract the Manticore siblings no matter what else was happening, and as Max, Jondy, Zach and Logan munched through the pizza feast in front of them they were completely distracted.

It was just what the group needed to relax them after a strange few days. The group were all in good spirits.

Jondy was happy over the though that she'd be moving in with Max, Cindy and Kendra. Max was happy because of Jondy moving in. She was also happy over because of Zach's confession. Zach was pleased because two of his sisters were safe and he had got a lot off his chest. Logan however was pleasantly surprised at Zach's revelation and he was happy that things looked like they would work out between Max and Jondy.

The pizza was finished off well within an hour and the four of them began to talk as though they were friends. Even Zach seemed less of a soldier than usual. They shared experiences of their life and giggled at embarrassing stories. Logan had a bottle of cider in one of the cupboards and the friends drank to another victory in the on going war with Manticore.

The next day Max and Jondy walked into Jam Pony and caught Cindy up with everything that had happened overnight. They had meant to tell her when they got home but they had stayed overnight at Logan's when it became too late to go home. She was as excited as Max and Jondy about the new situation involving the housing arrangements. The three girls set about the task of delivering packages. Time seemed to pass quickly that day and that night the girls went home deciding on who was sleeping where.

After it had been decided where Jondy was sleeping Max went up to the space needle. She sat down and looked out across the Seattle skyline. Silently she thanked Zach for returning Jondy to her and hoped that it would work out. Zach himself had left town but he still thought they would be safe. She still couldn't believe that Zach had said that about Logan. It was unbelievable. He didn't like him any more but at least he trusted him. She did.


End file.
